Prehistoric PokéPark
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: Ash and his friends get invited to a park full of prehistoric Pokémon! But what happens when Team Rocket sneaks in? And what happens when a mysterious man tries to capture the rarest and most deadly Pokémon at the park? Parody to "Jurassic Park"
1. The Invitation

Prehistoric Poké-Park

Prehistoric Poké-Park

Fanfic by ERiN OPPEL

Note: I actually wrote this Fanfic a few years ago, before I found out about . I bet you didn't know I was a Pokémon fan as well, huh! Hm, maybe I shoulda put that in my profile… Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that this fic is somewhat of a parody of the Jurassic Park trilogy (hence the title). It takes place during the season where Ash is in the Battle Frontier, getting the symbols. I suggest you watch the episode "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon" from season one before you read this fic, or else you probably won't get it. Well, that's all I have to say, except enjoy reading!

PS: I should probably mention there's a slight hint of AshxMay later in the story…

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way, but I'd be living the dream if I did! :D_

PART 1: THE POKÉ-PARK ISLANDChapter 1: The Invitation

Ash and his friends have been traveling to the next arena in the Battle Frontier so Ash could get his next symbol.

"How much farther, Max?" Ash asked, tiredly.

Max replied, dully, "Much farther."

May cried, "Oh, we're gonna die out here in this forest!"

"Calm down, guys," said Brock. "There should be a Pokémon centre in the next town."

Sure enough, they had made it out of the forest and into the town. They hurried to the Pokémon centre and Brock was very excited.

Brock ran up to Nurse Joy and grabbed her hand. "HELLO NURSE JOY!!"

Nurse Joy looked confused and she asked, "And you are?"

Brock replied, "I am your love, Brock! Now tell me, do your pretty feet hurt?"

Nurse Joy asked, "Uh, why?"

Brock answered, "Because you've been running around in my heart all day!"

Max grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him away from Joy. "Now I think she'll be running away from you."

Then Nurse Joy spoke up, "Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash turned to her. "Yeah, that's me."

"There's a phone call for you." Joy explained.

"Hmm. I wonder who could be calling me." Ash walked over to the Poké-phone and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

An old-looking man with a thick moustache and glasses appeared on the screen. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm the professor from the Great Fossil Rush at Grandpa Canyon, remember?"

Ash was shocked. "Oh yeah! I remember that day so frightfully well!"

The professor laughed. "Yes, well, since that day, I wondered if those prehistoric Pokémon were real even though everyone else thought it was a dream caused by Jigglypuff. Anyway, I made a theme park about prehistoric Pokémon to show everyone what they are and how they live. But before I open it to the public, I wanted to invite you and your friends to come visit and check it out for yourselves! Think of it as a VIP tour."

Ash wondered what it would be like. He thought that maybe the professor had built some models of the ancient Pokémon, but it didn't sound like anything special. Still, the professor did seem very excited about it… Ash replied, "I don't know, I'll have to ask my friends if it's ok with them." He went over to his friends and told them what the professor said.

Max was excited. "Wow! A theme park about prehistoric Pokémon? That sounds cool! Can we go?"

Brock answered, "Well, it doesn't sound special, and besides, Ash wanted to go to the next arena." He looked at Ash.

Ash said, "Well, I guess it's worth a shot. I mean, it _is_ free. Anyway, my next symbol can wait."

Max jumped for joy. "YES! We're going to the theme park!"

"Hold it!"

Everyone looked at May, who glared back at them. "No one asked MY opinion!"

Ash asked, slowly, "So, uh, this ok with you?"

May smiled. "Yep! Let's go!" and Max continued to jump for joy.

Ash went over to the phone. "Professor? It's a go!"

"Excellent! I'll send a helicopter to the Pokémon centre so that you and the others can join me at my park. See you soon!"

"See you soon!" Ash and his friends said, then hung up and the screen went black.

Max asked, "Who was that professor anyway?"

Brock explained everything that happened at the Great Fossil Rush incident.

May said, "Wow, it sounded pretty dangerous."

Ash laughed proudly, "Dangerous? Ha! I laugh at danger!"

Brock chuckled. "You sure weren't laughing when that Aerodactyl was about to eat you for dinner."

"Hey!" Ash glared at Brock and the others started to laugh.


	2. Welcome To Prehistoric PokéPark

Chapter 2: Welcome to Prehistoric Poké-Park Chapter 2: Welcome to Prehistoric Poké-Park

The helicopter soon arrived outside of the P.C. and Ash and his friends went aboard. Max and May were very excited, but Ash and Brock and Pikachu didn't seem all that thrilled.

Ash muttered, "I hope this won't be a waste of time."

"If this was a waste of time, the professor wouldn't have invited us." Brock reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash reclined in his seat. "Wake me when we get there." He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket had been listening to the conversation between Ash and the professor.

Jessie complained, "We are never hiding inside plant pots ever again! I still got dirt everywhere!"

Meowth reasoned, "But we know where dose twoips are headin', so alls we have ta do is follow dem to dat park!"

James spoke up, "And when we get there, we can steal all the Pokémon there!"

They all shouted happily, "We'll be rich in Pokémon!" Then they jumped in their hot-air balloon and began to follow the helicopter at a high distance.

Meanwhile…

Ash opened his eyes. He looked at the seats ahead of him, but didn't see any of his friends. _That's strange…_ In fact, he didn't see the pilot of the helicopter. Now Ash was worried. Suddenly, he looked beside him and gasped when he saw the Aerodactyl watching him. "Ash," it said in a familiar voice.

"Ash!"

Ash jerked awake and looked beside him, where Brock was nudging him.

"We're here." Was all Brock said.

Ash sighed in relief. _It was just a dream._

The helicopter landed in front of a very large building. Ash and his friends got out and gazed up at it. Then, another helicopter arrived and landed beside the first one.

May wondered, "I wonder who that could be."

Then, out of the second helicopter came Misty.

"Misty!" Ash and the others called in surprise.

"Hey, you guys!" Misty called happily and ran to her friends.

Then Gary came out of the helicopter.

"Gary?" Ash and Brock said in surprise.

"Uh, who's he?" May and Max asked.

Gary snickered, "Hey, Ash. Long time no see!"

"Uh, hi. So what are you and Misty doing here?"

Gary replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "We're here to see this park, just like you and your pals."

Misty smiled at her old companions. "We got the invitation from the professor. I'm so glad you guys came!"

Brock introduced May and Max to Gary, then the professor came out of the building.

"Oh you're here! Welcome, all of you!" He said and ran to greet them.

"Is this the theme park?" Ash asked.

"No, no, no. This is the facility where we manage it. Can I get you kids something to eat?"

Max blurted out, "Can we please see the attractions first? I'm DYING to know what they are!"

The professor laughed. "All right, let's go on a tour."

"Yay!"

The professor led Ash and the others around the corner of the building where several cars were waiting on a track. The professor got inside one and beckoned the others to get in.

The professor said, "No need to drive because the car drives itself on the tracks." He picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "It's time to begin our tour."

"Roger that." Said a voice in the walkie-talkie.

The car started moving along the track and went through a gate and the tour started.

"You know, I believed you, Ash." Said the professor.

"You did? What about?"

"You knew that the fossil Pokémon were real, and so did I. So that's why I made this park to show everyone that you were right."

Ash felt flattered. "Well, gee, thanks, professor. But it's not that of a big deal to me."

"Oh it will be." The professor looked ahead. "It will be."

On each side of the road that they were on, were very tall electric fences. Behind the fences were forests, jungles, and meadows; each one separated into paddocks.

Now Ash was curious. "What's in the--" But he was cut off by an amazing sight. In the meadow paddock that they were passing was a giant Armaldo that was eating the fruits of a tree. Ash was speechless.

"Is that a…" Brock began, but couldn't finish his sentence because the sight of a prehistoric Pokémon was so unbelievable.

Max's eyes were bulging out of his head and he smiled from ear to ear.

Misty and Gary were just as shocked and amazed.

The silence was broken by May, who stuttered, "Th-that can't b-be real. C-can it?"

The professor spoke, "Yes, it's all real. " He smiled. "Welcome to Prehistoric Poké-Park!"


	3. The Schemes

Chapter 3: The Schemes Chapter 3: The Schemes

"Land the balloon over there, James."

"Not in the open, Jessie!"

"Dat's right, we needs ta be hidden in da foliage."

Team Rocket had managed to follow the helicopter with ease and landed in one of the lush paddocks in the tour route. They got out of their balloon to discuss their scheme.

"First," began Jessie, "We have to find and check out the Pokémon that are in this park. Once we know where to look, we can nab as many as we can carry!"

"Good idea, Jessie!" agreed James. "But, what about the twerps?"

Jessie pondered a second before replying, "They'll probably be too distracted by all the rides and the cotton candy, that we can steal and go without them noticing."

"That sounds reasonable. What do you think, Meowth?"

"All I know is we haves ta do dis quickly before dem twoips notice anyting suspicious." Meowth answered. He looked evilly into the jungle they were in. "Now let's go and capture da Pokémon!"

Meanwhile…

Brody, also know as the Phantom Thief, was cleverly disguised as one of the park management employees. He had been working there for a few days, and he already had a plan to make himself rich. Alone at his computer, he was looking through the files of the park's system.

"So first I'll cut the power of the whole park, then I'll go in and steal the very rare Pokémon, then I'll escape and be the first to have prehistoric Pokémon all to myself! Hahahahahahaha—"

A voice on his walkie-talkie interrupted him, "Bradley, are you sleeping on the job?! Move the tour along!"

Brody grumbled, "Yes, professor." He pushed a button on the control pad. He whispered menacingly, "You'll soon wish you hadn't treated me like this."


	4. The Tour Must Go On

Chapter 4: The Tour Must go on

Chapter 4: The Tour Must Go On

The professor relaxed as the car continued to move. "We've got a new guy on the tour duty. He's a smart guy, but a bit lazy." He explained.

"Sounds a lot like Ash." Misty joked with a wink.

Ash protested, "Hey! I'm not lazy!"

Gary smirked. "So you're just not very active, am I right?"

Ash scowled, "I bet I'm more active than you!"

Gary laughed, "Wanna bet?"

Their dispute was interrupted when Max called out, "Guys, look! In that paddock there is a whole crowd of Lileep and Cradily!"

Ash leaned out his window to get a better look. "Wow! Look at them all!"

Brock asked, "Professor, how'd you get all these prehistoric Pokémon?"

The professor explained, "After a lot of digging back at Grandpa Canyon, I found the Pokémon that were in the cave, and me and my crew captured them. Then we explored the different regions and brought back some more prehistoric Pokémon. I built the park on this island, and soon I'll open it to the public so everyone can enjoy!"

May commented, "I'll bet this park will make you lots of money, huh."

"It's not about the money, May, I built this park so that we will finally know about the wonders of prehistoric Pokémon."

Then they stopped at a paddock where there the fence continued up and over to make a domed enclosure. Inside was a loose jungle and beyond that, Ash could just make out a large cave.

Ash asked out of curiosity, "What's in that one that has to be completely fenced in?"

The professor replied casually, "Just the Aerodactyl."

Ash blinked. "No way."

"Yes way." The professor smiled. "I don't think we'll be seeing it today. It prefers to stay inside its cave until night time, except for its feeding time, which was three hours ago."

The tour went on. By the time the car had moved back to the management building, Ash and the others had seen Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Anorith, and Relicanth.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Max exclaimed. "I never thought prehistoric Pokémon still existed!"

The professor asked, "Would you kids like a tour of the building? It may not be as exciting as the park tour, but there is some pretty neat stuff in some areas."

They agreed, and the professor led them around the large building and explained what the rooms were for. One room they went into had special-looking tables with nests on top. Some workers were walking minding their own business and handling the eggs.

"This is the incubator. We take DNA from the Pokémon and we hatch babies in eggs. That way, we expand the park without having to look for more Pokémon." The professor explained.

"Incredible!" said Brock, who went over to one nest.

Misty sighed. "I remember when I found my Togepi as just an egg."

Ash retorted, "You mean _I _found it!"

"Hey, look!" called May, who was beside Brock and looking at one egg in the nest.

Ash went beside her and looked at the egg. "What?"

Max said, "It moved before."

Ash suddenly saw the egg wiggle a bit, then it started to glow.

Everyone gasped. The egg was hatching! When the glow was gone, the egg was no more, and a little Pokémon was in its place.

"It's an Anorith!" Gary explained, amazed.

The professor smiled warmly at the baby. "Hello, little one."

The Anorith looked up at the professor and yawned. Then a worker took the Anorith and went through a door into another room.

The professor explained, "That room is where we nurture the hatchlings for a day before we release them into the paddocks. Come along, now." He led them through a few more rooms before suggesting dinner.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ash said, delighted to hear the mention of food.

The professor laughed. "Well, on to the cafeteria!"

They all went to the large cafeteria and ate delicious meals.

"So, how'd you like the park?" the professor asked.

"It was great!" replied Ash between bites of his roast. "Wasn't it, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!" replied Pikachu, who was munching on his gourmet kibble.

"Ash, you really shouldn't eat so fast." May commented.

Brock told her, "Let him eat. Ash will be Ash, of course."

Misty laughed. "I know that too well!"

Gary yawned. "I'm bushed."

The professor said to them, "All of you can sleep in the hotel."

Max gasped. "You have a hotel? Awesome!"

Ash smiled to himself. _I guess this trip was worth it._


	5. Technical Difficulties

Chapter 5: Technical Difficulties Chapter 5: Technical Difficulties

"Darn! Another fence!" complained Jessie.

James asked, "Why can't we just take the balloon?"

Meowth explained, "We can't be seen in da daylight!"

James said, "But it's night now."

"Oh yeah!" Jessie and Meowth realized.

But when they went back to their balloon, they saw Kabutops slashing it to shreds.

"HEY!!"

The Kabutops faced Team Rocket, then charged at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Team Rocket cried as they were flying right out of the Kabutops paddock. They landed on the tour road, and looked at their surroundings. Then they saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Prehistoric Poké-Park!"

"Hey!" Jessie growled. "That stupid professor stole our idea!"

"Yeah!" James agreed, sourly. "We thought of it first!"

Meowth said calmly, "So why don't we take back what's rightfully ours? Let's steal every Pokémon in dis park and open up a park at da Team Rocket headquarters!"

Jessie and James both said, happily, "Yeah! Then we'll get promotions and rewards!"

Then James wondered, "But how are we going to steal them? We don't have any Great Balls or Ultra Balls, or a balloon for that matter."

Jessie frowned. "Oh yeah. So, how _are _ we supposed to steal them?"

Meanwhile…

Brody was setting up his computer so he could shut down the power in the park. He hacked into the system control panel and pushed several buttons and keys, then he was ready. He pushed a final button, then everything went dark.

"Yes…" Brody knew he had to work quickly, so he turned on his flashlight and grabbed a briefcase. He ran out the control room and went into the incubator. Since the power locks were out, Brody had no trouble getting inside. He grabbed all the eggs and placed them carefully in his briefcase before running out of the building.

Meanwhile…

Ash and the others were on their way to the hotel upstairs, when the power went out.

"We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties." The professor stated. "But not to worry, I'm sure my workers can fix the problem." He walked into the control room, where several workers were on the main computer. "What's the problem?"

"The whole park is shut down!" one worker explained.

The professor seemed worried. "The whole park? Including the electric fences?"

"Everything!"

May asked, "Can't you fix it?"

Another worker replied while typing into the computer, "The only way to fix it is to turn the power back on from the system's control panel in this computer. Luckily, it runs on an emergency generator."

Then the professor asked, "Where's Bradley?"

None of the workers knew.

Max asked the one worker, "Have you gotten into the control panel?"

The worker replied after a pause, "I can't get in! The power outage must've reset it! We'll have to turn the power on manually."

The professor sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Brock asked, "How do you turn it on manually?"

The professor explained, "At the other side of the compound, there's a shed containing many switches. Each switch turns on the power to the different sources."

"Then let's go!" spoke up Ash.

The professor frowned. "I'm afraid you can't come, Ash. It's not safe now that the power's out. Wait here with your friends and my workers will take care of everything."

Ash demanded, "But why is it not safe?"

"Because most of the prehistoric Pokémon are very aggressive. And now with the fences out, they can escape and roam around the island. Besides, the fastest way to the shed is to cross through the Pokémon paddocks. It shouldn't take too long."

Suddenly, a worker ran in the room. "Professor!"

"What is it, Amanda?"

Amanda looked out of breath and frightened. "The eggs… They're gone!"


	6. Drawback

Chapter 6: Drawback

Chapter 6: Drawback

Brody ran along the tour road towards the exit of the park compound. "That was easy." He smirked. "Now, all I have to do is get outta here." He came to the gate exit, but he saw a little Kabuto in his way. "Move it, you stupid rock!" Brody growled at it.

The Kabuto whimpered and ran into the bushes.

Brody grunted in satisfaction, but then the same Kabuto jumped in front of him, with its evolved form, Kabutops, by its side. Brody was startled when the Kabutops charged at him with its sword-like claws. "Yikes! I better use my jetpack." He pushed a button on his jet-pack, but the Kabutops got to him first.

The Kabutops sliced through Brody's jetpack, exploding it, therefore sending Brody flying away. But before he was blasted off the island and out to the ocean, he had dropped his briefcase, which landed in a tall tree. Only one egg fell out.

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket had sneaked into the helicopter hangar beside the management building.

"I told yas we was gonna find dem helicopters here." Said Meowth.

James squealed in delight, "This is so exciting!"

"Quiet!" snapped Jessie. "Do you want us to blow our cover?"

Meowth walked up to the largest helicopter. "We can use dis one ta fit in loads of Pokémon!"

But James pointed out, "But we won't be able to fit in."

"Good point. Looks like we needs a new plan." Meowth sighed.

Jessie suggested, "Well, let's just make a few adjustments to our original plan!"

"Can we do that?" James queried.

"It's possible…" Jessie replied slowly.

Meowth then said with new determination, "Then let's get back to da drawing board!"

Meanwhile…

Ash and his friends were sitting in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for the workers to get back from the power shed. When they had found out that the eggs were gone, the professor went crazy and said that someone must've stolen them. It seemed likely, but no one knew who.

Gary yawned and stretched. "I'm going to bed; this is boring." He got up to leave, but Ash stopped him.

"Don't you wanna find out if the workers are safe?"

Gary shrugged. "They're professionals, of course they're safe." Then he looked suspiciously at Ash. "You're not thinking of going out there, are you?"

Ash was silent, and Gary continued with a smirk, "Ash, always looking for an adventure, but ending up in trouble. Just relax and let the bigger people handle the important stuff." He went upstairs and into a bedroom.

Ash was furious. "I never get into trouble!" He looked at his friends, who were looking at the floor. Ash felt sad. "…Do I?"

Misty tried to smile. "No, not always…"

Brock tried to be encouraging. "Sometimes your actions save the day."

"Sometimes…" Max muttered.

May looked sympathetically at Ash. "Don't listen to Gary, he's just jealous. Maybe…"

There was a silence, and Brock said, "Come on, let's all go to bed." He got up and walked up the stairs, followed by Misty, Max, and May. Ash stood still for a bit, then reluctantly followed them.


	7. Never Say Never

Chapter 7: Never Say Never

Chapter 7: Never Say Never

Everyone had their own room, which was perfect for Ash. He had said goodnight to his friends, then once inside his room, he didn't prepare for sleep. He prepared for a journey.

"Pikachu, what do you say we go to the power shed and see if the workers are all right?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu seemed excited about going on an adventure.

When Ash had gotten the things he needed in his backpack, he quietly went outside his room and tiptoed down the hallway. As he was passing May's room, her door opened and Ash froze when May saw him.

"What are you doing?" May asked after a pause.

"I'm, uh, going to the bathroom." Ash lied.

"What's wrong with the one in your room?"

"It's, um, it's out of order."

"You can use mine."

"No thanks, I'm going to the one in the lobby."

"In your regular clothes?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to change, yet."

"With your backpack?"

Ash knew May was trying to get him to admit he was going to the power shed. But it wasn't going to work. "Yeah, who knows if they have toilet paper." _What a stupid excuse!_

"Ash…"

But maybe it was going to work. "Ok, ok! I'm going to the power shed, but don't tell anyone!" He started to walk down the stairs, but May spoke, "I want to come too!"

Ash turned around. "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

May smirked. "Isn't that what the professor said?"

Ash faltered. "Well, I want to prove Gary that I can handle important stuff too! Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

May sighed. "Then why can't I come?"

"Why do you want to come, anyway?"

May put her hands and her hips. "Well, _someone's_ gotta make sure you don't get into trouble!"

"I never get into trouble!"

"Never say never, Ash."

Ash knew May was right. But he wasn't giving up. "Just please stay here, May. I need you to cover for me in case the others are wondering where I am." He started running down the stairs and he heard May call out to him, "But you'll never make it!" Ash stopped and called back, "Never say never, May." And with that, he ran out of the building.


	8. Comeback

Chapter 8: Comeback Chapter 8: Comeback

A soggy Brody trudged up to the building. His plan had failed, but he had thought of a new plan that would make him rich. After he dried himself off, he broke into the management building and went into the weaponry room. There, he equipped himself with guns, tranquilizers, and other gadgets. Then Brody went into the hangar and stole a helicopter. He flew out of the hangar and said evilly to himself, "Time to capture that Aerodactyl!"

Meanwhile…

"Ta-da!" Team Rocket cheered when their new robot was complete. By using all the machines and stuff around the building, they had made a giant robot that they could use to capture all the Pokémon in the park.

"Genius idea, Jessie!" James commented.

"Of course! I'm the smart one who comes up with all the brilliant plans!" Jessie said, proudly.

Meowth spoke up, "Now dat da twoips are off ta beddy-bye, we can swipe all da prehistoric Pokémon and open our own park! Da boss'll love us!"

All three cheered and jumped inside the robot. Meowth, who was at the controls, as usual, pushed a button and the robot came to life. "Prehistoric Poké-Poacher is alive!"


	9. Close Encounter

Chapter 9: Close Encounter

Chapter 9: Close Encounter

Ash and Pikachu came to the gateway to the tour road. He pushed the gate open and went through it. Then he gasped at what he saw. There were holes in the fences and footprints in the dirt and sand.

"The prehistoric Pokémon have already made their escape!" Ash whispered. "Careful, Pikachu, they could be anywhere." Then he took out the map he "borrowed" and studied it. "It seems the fastest way to the shed is to cross the Kabutops paddock. Great." He put the map away, then started walking along the road towards the Kabutops paddock.

Once there, he and Pikachu climbed through the hole the Kabutops made. Suddenly, he heard someone call him. He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Up here, Ash!"

Ash looked up. In a tree were all the workers who had gone to turn on the power. But what were they doing in a tree? "What are you—?" But he was cut off when another worker called, "Look out!"

Ash spun around and saw four Kabutops charging at him. Ash jumped out of the way. "Whoa! That was close!"

A worker explained, "When we were coming through here, they attacked us and so we sought refuge in this tree! But now we can't get down because the Kabutops are watching us!"

Ash said, "Is that so? Well, then, I'll stop them! Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu obeyed, but the attack did very little damage to the prehistoric predators.

"Hmm, electric attacks don't work, so maybe I'll have to try water." Ash called out his Corphish. "Corphish! Use Bubble Beam!"

"Corphish!" went Corphish as it did the attack. This time, the Kabutops seemed badly damaged, and they fled into the forest.

"Great work, Corphish! Return!" After Ash had returned his Corphish, the Kabutops had come back.

"Run, Ash!" called a worker. "Go to the shed! We'll be ok!"

Ash and Pikachu ran as fast as they could through the forest and kept running until they were sure they lost the Kabutops. Ash panted, "That was very close. Let's be quiet now, Pikachu."

"Pika."

Ash sat down beneath a tree to rest. He then felt something beside him. At first he thought it was a rock, but it was smooth and almost perfectly round. "What's this?" he wondered as he picked it up. He shone his flashlight on it, and saw that it was a large, grey egg! "Whoa! This must be one of the stolen eggs! I wonder what Pokémon egg this is, and where are the others?" He put it in his backpack before getting up to continue walking.

He suddenly heard a twig snap and Ash spun around. "Pikachu! It's a Kabutops! Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu obeyed, but for some reason, the Kabutops screamed like a girl.

"That's strange…" said Ash.

When Pikachu finished the attack, May had fallen to the ground, burnt to a crisp. "Ow…"

"May!" Ash shouted, running over to help her up. "What are you doing here?" he scolded. "I told you to stay at the building!"

"You're not even going to apologize when you thought I was a Kabutops?" May asked, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now let's get going to that power shed."

"No, _I'm _going. You go back to the hotel."

"No way!"

Ash saw there was no point in trying to make up her mind, so he agreed into letting May come. They heard a roaring noise, and they ran deeper into the forest until they came to a fence.

"Think it's safe to climb over that thing?" May asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ash walked up to the fence, then grabbed the cables and started to scream and shake.

"AAAAAAHH!!" May screamed, for she thought that Ash was getting electrocuted, and Pikachu cried out too.

Ash stopped and looked at them with a smirk.

"Ash! You're pathetic!" May yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, angry, then he Thunder Bolted Ash, who screamed painfully as he was electrocuted for real before falling to the ground.

"Now we're even." Said May. She started to climb the fence, with Pikachu and Ash following.


	10. Hotel Of Havoc

Chapter 10: Hotel of Havoc Chapter 10: Hotel of Havoc

Max woke up to a munching sound. He put on his glasses and looked in the direction of the sound and saw a Lileep eating the snacks that were in Max's backpack. "AAHH!" He ran out of his room and saw the others in the hallway. "Guys! There's a Lileep in my room!"

Brock nodded. "And a Cradily in mine!"

"How can this be?" Misty asked.

Gary answered, "Since the park is shut down, the prehistoric Pokémon must've gotten out of their paddocks!"

Suddenly, an Armaldo saw them and started to charge at them while roaring.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" everyone screamed and they ran down the stairs and into the lobby's bathroom and locked the door.

Max then spoke up, "Where's my sister and Ash?"

No one knew. Then Misty said, "They must've gone to the power shed. Oh, I hope they're ok."

Max stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go look for them!"

But Brock grabbed his arm. "No, Max, it's dangerous! We're going to have to wait here."

"But—"

Gary stopped him. "Look, Max, I didn't mean what I said about Ash. He really can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine and your sister too."

Max sighed. "Ok."

Everyone could hear Pokémon running around the building and breaking things apart. They just hoped they could stay safe until the power came back on.


	11. The Power Shed

Chapter 11: The Power Shed Chapter 11: The Power Shed

Ash, Pikachu, and May had climbed over the fence and Ash looked at his map.

"We're not far, now. Just a little way to go."

"Good."

"Pika."

They kept walking until they saw the power shed a few meters in front of them.

"The power shed!" Ash exclaimed.

"We made it!" May cried, happily.

"Pika pi!"

"Yay!" They started running to it while cheering, and they suddenly fell into a pitfall. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" _THUD!_

Ash was relieved he didn't land on his back, for he feared he might have crushed the egg he was carrying.

Then, Kabuto and Kabutops glared at Ash and May from the top of the hole, then they seemed to laugh.

Ash gasped. "They set a trap! They actually set a trap!"

May grabbed a Pokéball and said, "I'll save us!" She threw the Pokéball, and out came her Bulbasaur. "Use Vine Whip to get us out of here!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur whipped the Kabuto and Kabutops and jumped out of the hole. Then it grabbed Ash and May and hauled them out.

When the prehistoric Pokémon had recovered, they charged angrily at Ash and the others.

"To the shed!" Ash yelled. He and May ran into the power shed with their Pokémon and locked the door. May returned her Bulbasaur, and Ash listened for the Pokémon. He heard roaring and banging at the door, then nothing and he guessed that the predators gave up.

Inside the power shed, Ash saw several switches on a wall.

"So I guess we have to flick all the switches, right?" May asked.

Ash nodded and he started to flick them all to "ON". When he turned them all on, nothing happened.

"That's weird…" he mumbled. "Why aren't the lights on?"

May suggested, "Maybe the system's control panel needs to be reactivated for everything to work. Either way, we did it."

"Yeah, but, how will the workers know that we turned everything on so they can activate the control panel?"

Ash thought, then he had an idea. He got a small piece of paper, pen and string from his backpack. With the pen, he wrote on the paper,

"We flicked the switches and now we think the control panel must be reactivated in order for the power to turn back on. Please do what you can and don't worry about us."

He then called out his Swellow from its Pokéball and tied the paper around its foot with the string.

"Can you deliver this note to the people back at the management building?"

"Swellow!" replied Swellow.

Ash quietly opened the door, glanced around, then let his Swellow out. "Watch out for prehistoric Pokémon." He whispered. Then Swellow flew out in the direction of the management building and Ash closed the door.

"Good idea, Ash." May agreed. "I just hope Swellow will be ok."

"I'm sure Swellow will be just fine." Ash reassured her. "Now let's just hope _we'll_ be ok."

"Right." Said May. "Now let's get outta here."


	12. Poaching Problems

Chapter 12: Poaching Problems

Chapter 12: Poaching Problems

Team Rocket's Prehistoric Poké-Poacher broke into one of the paddocks and started searching for prehistoric Pokémon.

"Where are they?" Jessie demanded.

Meowth explained, "Since da blackout, da whole park is shut down, includin' da electric fences. Da Pokémon musta broken out and could be anywhere."

James then spoke up, "There's one! Up there!" He pointed up to something that was flying towards them.

"Lemme see!" Meowth got his binoculars and looked at the thing James pointed at. "Nope, not a Pokémon. It's just a helicopter."

All three looked at each other. "Helicopter?!"

"We've been spotted by the twerps, I just know it!" Jessie cried.

James ordered, "Prepare this robot for battle, Meowth."

"Gotcha!" Meowth started pushing buttons.

Meanwhile…

Brody was flying his helicopter into the Aerodactyl paddock and he saw a giant robot in it. "Hmm, it seems like I've got some competition."

Suddenly, two missiles were fired at him, coming from the robot.

Brody dodged both of them and got out his gun and fired at the robot. He heard the bullets bounce off the robot and then heard evil laughter. "These guys are better than I thought." He got out his big guns and fired.

Meanwhile…

"AACK! Da twoips got some big guns!" Meowth informed Jessie and James, who were firing the missiles.

"These missiles are going too slow, and they keep dodging them!" James said.

Jessie growled, "Then I guess we have to bring in the REALLY big gun!" She held up a massive gun and aimed at the helicopter, which had fired a couple of larger bullets that blasted right through their Poké-Poacher.

Jessie warmed up the huge gun, but before she could fire, everyone heard a loud screech. Suddenly, something very large careened into Team Rocket's robot, causing it to explode and send Team Rocket flying away.

"What was THAT?" Jessie yelled while flying away.

"Something very large and powerful and old!" James whimpered.

"Here's what's old…" Meowth began.

All three of them cried, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!!" before disappearing into the sky.

Meanwhile…

"Well, they weren't so bad. And they even brought the Aerodactyl to me." Brody calmly said.

Aerodactyl, who had destroyed Team Rocket's robot, now faced Brody. The ancient Pokémon's angry glare was fixed on the other intruder preparing for another charge.

Brody fired a tranquilizer at it, which was dodged, and the Aerodactyl came at him with incredible speed. Brody moved out of the way, just in time. "So, you wanna play? Ok, let's party." He fired again.


	13. The Great Escape

Chapter 13: The Great Escape Chapter 13: The Great Escape

"Is the coast clear?"

"I think so, May. But we'll have to run as fast as we can and keep running until we get to the management building."

May nodded and got herself ready.

Ash whispered to Pikachu, "Stay inside my backpack and take care of the egg."

"Pikachu." Pikachu hopped inside Ash's backpack and snuggled beside the giant egg.

Ash put on his backpack, then opened the door to quickly glance around. "Ok, go!"

May ran out with Ash right behind her. They heard roaring nearby and Ash yelled, "Keep running!" He heard the rapid footsteps behind him coming closer and ran faster. Because May wasn't as fast as him, Ash came up beside her and grabbed her hand to try to help her.

Suddenly, several Kabutops and Omastar jumped in front of them, blocking the way to the fence.

"Now what?" May cried.

They were surrounded.

"We have to use our Pokémon!" Ash was about to reach for a Pokéball, when a Kabutops struck his arm.

May yelled, "Forget using Pokémon, run!"

Ash and May started running, trying to find a break in the foliage to escape. Ash found one and called to May, "This way! Follow me!" He ran through with May and the prehistoric Pokémon chasing after them. They kept running until they came to another fence. Unfortunately, there was no hole, so they had to climb.

Suddenly, Ash heard May scream and he looked down. An Omastar had jumped on May's back! Ash kicked it off and pulled May up and over the top of the fence, where they jumped off.

Ash looked back and saw that the Pokémon were trying to break through the fence, and it wouldn't take too long before they did.

Ash and May ran through the new jungle and kept going until they came to a large cave.

"Oh no." Ash whispered.

"What?" May asked in alarm.

Ash looked up and saw the domed fence above them. He replied, "This is the Aerodactyl paddock."

Suddenly, they heard screeching and gunshots. Ash and May looked up in the direction that they heard them, and saw a helicopter fighting against the Aerodactyl.

Ash gasped when he realized what was happening. Someone was trying to steal the Aerodactyl! "We've got to tell the others!"

So Ash and May eventually found a hole in the fence and climbed out. Now that they were back on the tour road, they just followed the road back to the management building. They avoided all the loose Pokémon and ran inside the building.

"Hey! Anyone here?" Ash called when he saw that it was pretty much deserted.

"Maybe everyone's hiding because of all the Pokémon running around." May suggested. "How about we try the hotel?"

"Good idea." Ash and May ran up the stairs to the hotel, but no one was there either. Just a lot of Pokémon.

Suddenly, an Armaldo saw them and charged at them.

"AAAAAHH!" Ash and May ran down the stairs and kept running until they came to the computer room. They went inside and closed the door. The Armaldo tried to push the door open, and Ash and May had to push back to keep it shut. When they thought they couldn't hold it anymore, the door suddenly locked.

"Huh?" May let go of the door and heard the Armaldo stomp away. Then the lights came back on. "What happened?"

"The power's back!" Ash exclaimed.

"May! Ash!"

Ash and May turned around and saw Brock, Misty, Gary, Max, the professor, and all the workers running over to them with excited looks on their faces.

Max hugged his sister. "I thought you would never come back!"

May hugged him back. "Aw, don't I always come back?"

Max stopped hugging her. "Then why did you leave in the first place?" he asked, flatly.

Brock patted Ash on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok."

Misty smiled at Ash. "I was worried."

"You shouldn't have been."

Ash was surprised at the comment Gary made.

"Ash, I was wrong. You don't always get into trouble, and when you do, you always save the day. I'm proud of you, man."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Gary. Hey, how'd you guys fix the power?"

The professor replied, "We got the message from your Swellow! We tried what you said, but at first we couldn't access the control panel. Max found a way to hack into the file and turn the power back on!"

Ash grinned at Max. "You did that? Great job, Max!"

"Why thank you." Max said, proudly, raising his glasses.

May remarked, "It's a good thing you're a computer nerd."

Max narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I prefer to be called a hacker."

Ash then asked, "Hey, where's my Swellow, anyway?"

There was a pause and Amanda answered, "When your Swellow came to us, it was badly injured. One of the prehistoric Pokémon must've attacked it while it was flying this way. It's healing in the regeneration machine."

Ash sighed in relief. Then he remembered the Aerodactyl. "There's someone out there who's trying to steal the Aerodactyl!"

"That's right!" May added, "We saw a helicopter and it was shooting at the Aerodactyl!"

The professor looked gravely at her. "We know." He sighed. "It's Bradley."


	14. It's Never Too Late

Chapter 14: It's Never Too Late Chapter 14: It's Never Too Late

Ash and May gasped. "The new guy?"

The professor explained, "We saw him steal one of our helicopters and guns and he went in the direction of the Aerodactyl paddock. He was probably a poacher from the start when he wanted to work here. It's too late to do anything to stop him."

Ash protested, "No! It's never too late! We've got to stop him! We can't let him steal the Aerodactyl!"

The professor looked at him, sadly. "This is all my fault. I should never have opened up this park. I realized it when I told you it was too dangerous to go to the power shed. If this were to happen when the park was open to the public, it would be disastrous. I'm so sorry I got you kids dragged into this."

Misty told him sympathetically, "Don't feel bad. If Ash is right that it's not too late, maybe we can stop Bradley from stealing the Aerodactyl."

The professor looked up with firmness. "Yes, you're right. We can still try to stop him. And then I can release these Pokémon back where they came from."

"That might be easier said than done." Brock spoke.

"Yeah." Said Ash. "But we'll worry about that later. Let's save Aerodactyl!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu piped up happily.

Meanwhile…

Brody saw that the Aerodactyl was getting weaker. He shot his last tranquilizer into the Aerodactyl's flesh, and the Aerodactyl started to fall slowly to the ground of the tour road. "Yes, you're all mine now." Brody landed his helicopter beside the weak and drowsy Pokémon.

Meanwhile…

Ash, his friends, the professor, and the workers were running to the Aerodactyl paddock along the tour road.

"I think I saw them go down right beside the paddock!" Ash said.

Once they turned the corner, they gasped when they saw who they thought was Bradley enclosing the sleeping Aerodactyl in a steel case and attaching the chains to the helicopter.

"Stop, Bradley!" the professor called. "Because you're trying to steal my Pokémon, you're fired!"

Brody smirked. "Well, since I'm not Bradley, I guess I can't be fired." He removed his disguise to reveal his true self as Brody.

"It's Brody!" Max cried.

"I should've known it was him!" Ash growled.

The professor asked, "Who's Brody?"

May explained, "He goes around the world and uses disguises to steal valuable stuff!"

Brody went inside his helicopter. "Now that I have my ticket to success, I'm gonna leave and make my own money off of this Aerodactyl. Everyone will pay to see it!" He laughed evilly and started to fly away slowly.

"No!" Ash ran over to him, but was too late.

Brody flew away with the Aerodactyl.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, we tried." Misty said quietly.

The professor sighed. "We were just too late."

Everyone started to head back to the building except Ash.

"No! We can't give up! We just can't!"

Brock sighed. "There's just nothing else to do, Ash."

Ash looked at his friends. "Yes there is. We're gonna go after Brody. We're gonna get the Aerodactyl back!"

"That's the spirit!"

Everyone looked at Gary, who said, "I'm with you, Ash. Anyone else wanna join?"

Everyone else looked at each other, then May said, "I'm going too!"

"And me!" said Max.

"And me!" Brock and Misty both chimed in.

The professor smiled. "Well, why not? I like your confidence, Ash. So let's go!"

Everyone cheered.

Ash smiled determinedly. "It's saving Aerodactyl or bust!"


	15. The Departure

PART 2: INTO THE CITY PART 2: INTO THE CITYChapter 15: The Departure

As soon as the sun was up, Ash and the others woke up after a few hours of sleep and prepared to follow Brody's helicopter.

"Professor, how are we supposed to know where Brody went, anyway?" asked Ash.

The professor responded, "Each of our helicopters and cars has a tracking device on it. We simply follow the tracking number from our portable tracking computer."

"Cool!" said Max.

"Come on, let's get a move on!" called Brock.

Ash and the rest ran over to the large helicopter and went inside.

"Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pi, Pika Pi!" replied Pikachu in excitement.

Once Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Gary, the professor, and a few workers were buckled in, the helicopter door closed and they took off.

The professor told Ash, "You remember that the eggs were lost, right? Well, I think that it was Brody who stole them. He probably wanted to have his own park of prehistoric Pokémon, or he wanted them all to himself. I can't even help think that he might succeed."

Ash encouraged, "Don't worry, we'll stop him. Besides, he's out-numbered."

"Unless you count all those disguises he has." May pointed out.

"Not helping, May." Ash muttered. Then he remembered the egg he found. But before he could tell the professor about it, one of the workers had called the professor over, and Ash lost his chance. He whispered to his Pikachu, "How's the egg?"

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu patted the egg from inside Ash's backpack and curled up next to it.

Ash wondered if he should tell the others about the egg. And then he wondered what kind of Pokémon egg it was. But he soon forgot about it when he drifted off into sleep.


	16. Saffron City

Chapter 16: Saffron City Chapter 16: Saffron City

Brody's helicopter was nearing Saffron City, the largest in Kanto. As Brody was closing in on his landing site, he looked in his phonebook for the number of a showbiz place where he could show off his Aerodactyl. Just as he was about do dial the number, the helicopter jerked down and Brody dropped his phone.

"What on Earth?" he muttered as he checked his controls. Suddenly, he heard screeching and banging noises, as the helicopter was being pulled and jerked around. "So, you've wakened up, have you?" Brody fought by putting the power on turbo and taking full control of the helicopter.

All of a sudden, the banging and jerking stopped.

Brody slowed down and wondered what happened. Then the Aerodactyl came right in front of him and smashed the front of the helicopter with its tail, sending the craft spinning down to the ground.

Brody activated his jet pack and just escaped the falling helicopter, which exploded when it hit the ground. Brody glanced up and saw the Aerodactyl flying at him at full speed. Brody managed to dodge, but the Aerodactyl rebounded in midair and seized Brody's jet pack within its jaws.

Brody flailed aimlessly and the Aerodactyl's teeth punctured the gas tanks of the jet pack. The Aerodactyl shook Brody in his jaws before throwing him to the ground.

The Aerodactyl saw the city it was near and flew towards it, knowing just what its body needed.

Food.

Meanwhile…

The professor's helicopter was following Brody's helicopter, when the signal died all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Ash and the others went over to the worker with the computer.

"What happened?" the professor asked.

The worker replied, "The signal… It's gone!"

"Do you think Brody found out about the tracking device and got rid of it?" Max wondered.

"It's possible." Said the professor.

Misty suddenly cried out, "Look! It's Saffron City!"

Everyone looked out the windows and saw the large city coming into view.

Ash made a wry smile. "So that's where he was going the whole time."

"Well, Saffron City is known for its showbiz and entertainment attractions, so why not?" Gary explained with arms crossed.

When the helicopter came to the boat docks and helicopter landing sites, they saw the remains of a smashed-up helicopter with flames still burning.

The professor gasped. "That's the one!"

"What do you think happened to it?" May asked, nervously.

Suddenly, they heard screeching and screaming in the distance.

"Aerodactyl." Ash frowned. "That's what happened."


	17. Team Rocket Returns

Chapter 17: Team Rocket Returns Chapter 17: Team Rocket Returns

Team Rocket trudged slowly down the street in Saffron City.

"Now what do we do?" Jessie asked dully to no one in particular.

James replied, "Well, we could always visit the boss and asked for more money."

Meowth snapped, "Don't even mention da boss! If he 'ears from us dat we failed, we'll get da boot!"

Jessie sighed and asked again, "So what do we do?"

As if right on cue, the Aerodactyl came screeching into view and started chasing the people in the streets.

Meowth suddenly spoke up, "I just had a brilliant idea! Let's give dat Aerodactyl ta da boss!"

"Why would the boss want an Aerodactyl?" James asked.

Meowth explained, "Imagine da boss gettin' ready ta go ta da theatre for a great movie he's been wantin' ta go see for a long time."

"The boss goes to movies?" Jessie queried.

"Quiet!" Meowth continued, "Anyway, da boss is real excited. _'I am so excited to see dis movie!'_ But when he goes to his limo, he sees dat its tires are kaput. _'NOOOOOOO!!'_ Den when he tought all hope was lost, da boss remembers da Aerodactyl we got him. He gets on da Aerodactyl's back and dey fly to da theatre just in time. Da boss'll be so happy, he'll say, _'Meowth and his friends deserve a great reward!'"_

"Yay!" Jessie and James cheered. "Let's hear it for promotions and money!"

Then James wondered, "Wait, why can't the boss just call a taxi?"

Meowth smacked James' head. "Don't go sweatin' da details! Besides, da boss'll want a more stylish way of gettin' to da movies!"

"It's a good idea and all, but…" Jessie began.

"But?" James and Meowth questioned.

"How are we supposed to capture that Aerodactyl?"

"Oh."

Before they had time to think, the Aerodactyl was flying right at them! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" They ran down the street, following the crowd. Eventually, they run into an alley where the Aerodactyl didn't see them, so it continued to chase the helpless people on the street.

Then Meowth suggested, "We could build a giant robot specially designed for capturing Aerodactyl!"

But James shook his head. "We already used up the last of our loan to build that Poké-Poacher."

Jessie sneered, "Then we'll just take out another loan!"

"Don't you remember all the other loans we still have to repay? The boss will have our heads if we try to take out another one!"

Jessie groaned. "I hate being poor! Hate it!" She sighed. "We might as well go back to the balloon!"

James and Meowth groaned and followed Jessie to the spot where they had left their infamous hot-air balloon.


	18. The Chase

Chapter 18: The Chase Chapter 18: The Chase

Once they landed, everyone got out and glanced around.

"I have an idea, professor, of how we can get Aerodactyl back!" Ash said. He told the professor his plan.

"Good idea, Ash!" said the professor when Ash was done. "All right, everyone, listen up!" When everyone was gathered, he continued, "Ash has a plan that he thinks will get the Aerodactyl back." He explained the idea to everyone.

Once everyone had their plan set up, they took off to their places.

Ash ran down the sidewalk and listened. He heard screaming and shouting nearby. Ash ran through an alley to save time, and when he came out the other side, he saw the Aerodactyl chasing people down the street.

Ash grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Professor! Come in! It's Ash!"

"Go ahead, Ash."

"I found Aerodactyl! I'm going to lead it to the docks! Be ready!"

"Roger that, Ash. And be very careful."

Ash put his walkie-talkie in his pocket. "It's time, Ash." He said to himself. "Any last words? …Yeah, I really wish I had a better idea than this!" Ash ran into the street in front of the Aerodactyl. "Hey! Remember me, Aerodactyl?" Ash shouted.

The Aerodactyl stopped and hovered a few meters from Ash. It glared at him a moment, as if trying to recognize him. It sniffed, then it seemed to look through Ash, as if distracted by something else.

Ash went on, "It's me! The one that got away!"

The Aerodactyl must have remembered him, because it screeched in rage and charged at Ash.

"You wanna piece of me? Come and get me!" Ash ran down the street in the direction of the docks. He knew the Aerodactyl was right behind him and when the prehistoric Pokémon came too close, Ash shouted, "Pikachu, Thunder!"

Pikachu popped out of Ash's backpack and struck the Aerodactyl with its Thunder attack.

Because the Aerodactyl was a flying type, the Thunder was pretty effective and it slowed the Aerodactyl down so Ash could keep running without the fear of getting eaten. Still, the Aerodactyl kept chasing Ash whenever Pikachu used Thunder to keep the Aerodactyl at bay.

When the docks were in sight at last, Ash checked to see if the predator was still following him. To Ash's surprise and shock, the Aerodactyl wasn't behind him. When Ash looked in front, the Aerodactyl was only a few feet in front of him with jaws gaping!

"AAAAAHHH!" Ash screamed while trying to skid to a stop.

Before the Aerodactyl had a chance to snatch up Ash, a giant net had fallen and caught the prehistoric Pokémon, who was now screeching and trying to break free.

Ash sighed in relief. "Good going, professor."

But to Ash's surprise, he heard evil laughter coming from above.


	19. Team Rocket Attacks

Chapter 19: Team Rocket Attacks

Chapter 19: Team Rocket Attacks

Ash looked up and saw three all-too familiar characters in a Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began.

"Make it double!" James added.

"As evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's da name!" Meowth meowed.

Jessie proceeded, "Wherever there's peace in the universe…"

"Team Rocket will be there…" James followed.

"To make everything worse!" all three finished.

"Woboffet!" went Woboffet.

Ash shouted angrily, "Team Rocket! How dare you capture Aerodactyl? Release it at once!"

Jessie asked, challengingly, "You're not even going to thank us for saving your life?"

Ash opened his mouth to protest, when he suddenly realized it was true. If Team Rocket hadn't come, the Aerodactyl would've eaten Ash. He felt bad that he was angry with them and thought about thanking them. But he shook his head. They hadn't come to save his life. They had come to capture Aerodactyl.

Then a voice from Ash's walkie-talkie said, "Ash! What's happening?"

Ash answered, "It's Team Rocket!"

"Who?"

"I'll explain later! Just come and help me out!" Without waiting for a response, Ash put his radio away and turned his attention to the thieves.

James chuckled. "In any case, we'll be taking this Pokémon to the boss now. So be a good boy and let us go." The balloon started rising with the Aerodactyl in tow, screeching and thrashing violently.

Ash knew he couldn't let them get away with it. "Team Rocket! You're making a big mistake!"

Meowth retorted, "Da only mistake we'll ever make is lettin' ya live! Full speed ahead, James!"

Ash tried again. "You can't tame Aerodactyl! It's a wild and prehistoric Pokémon!"

"All the more reason to steal it, then!" said Jessie with a wicked smile.

Ash saw the Aerodactyl in the tangled net, roaring and twisting in rage. Its eyes seemed to burn right through Ash's as they made contact. Ash ran to catch up with the balloon, even though it was getting higher. "No! I can't let you guys cause any more trouble! Pikachu, use Thunder! No, better not to hurt Aerodactyl…" Ash then called out his fully healed Swellow. "Stop Team Rocket's balloon!"

Swellow flew up to the balloon and punctured a hole in it.

"Oh no!!" Team Rocket cried. Their balloon sank to the ground and they jumped out.

"Just great! Which one of you was supposed to be watching out for that pesky bird?" Jessie demanded her comrades.

James and Meowth started coming up with excuses, when Ash called, "You're not getting away, you crooks! Pikachu, get ready to fight!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied fiercely, sparks flying from its cheeks.

Jessie grabbed a Pokéball. "If it's a fight you want, we'll give it to you!" She threw her Pokéball. "Seviper, go!" Seviper came out, hissing.

James threw one of his Pokéballs. "Cacnea! I choose you!" Cacnea came out and instantly hugged James. "EEK! Cacnea, I told you not to hug me with all those spikes!" James scolded, painfully.

Jessie turned to her Pokémon. "Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

"Seviper!" Seviper came at Pikachu and slammed its glowing, violet tail into the yellow Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in pain as he slid across the ground.

"Pikachu! Counter with Tackle!"

Pikachu struggled to his feet and charged into Seviper with amazing speed, causing the snake-like Pokémon to collapse beneath its owner.

"Oh no! Seviper!" Jessie cried.

"Now it's your turn, Cacnea! Pin Missile!" James commanded.

The green, cactus Pokémon shot needles at Pikachu from its arms.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu dashed towards Cacnea while dodging the Pin Missile attack, and smashed into the opponent.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea cried as it tumbled down before James.

"Eek! My Cacnea!" cried James.

Ash smirked. "This is gonna be easy. Pikachu! Finish them all off with Thunder!"

Pikachu summoned a huge bolt of electricity and struck Team Rocket with it.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Team Rocket screamed. Then the Thunder attack caused an explosion that sent Team Rocket blasting away.

"Why didn't we wear our rubber suits?!" Jessie demanded while flying away.

James answered, sadly, "Because we forgot them at the dry-cleaner!"

Meowth shouted, "Well now it's time ta clean up our act and hang it out ta dry, 'cause…"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAIN!!" And they disappeared into the sky.


	20. RoundUp

Chapter 20: Round-Up Chapter 20: Round-Up

Ash sighed in relief. "Good job, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said happily.

Ash was glad the Aerodactyl was still contained in Team Rocket's net, but he wasn't sure if it would hold up for long.

"Ash!"

Ash turned around and saw everyone else running to him.

The professor remarked, "I see you've taken care of our Team Rocket people and caught the Aerodactyl. Good work."

"Thanks." Said Ash. "But you know, Team Rocket actually caught it, which actually saved me. But then I finished them off before they got away."

"So you're ok?" May asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. And so is Pikachu."

Misty sighed. "What a relief."

The professor spoke up, "We better get Aerodactyl back to where it came from before it gets out of the net."

Suddenly, the Aerodactyl tore free of the net and flew out of it.

"Never mind."

Brock yelled, "Look out!"

Everyone saw the Aerodactyl charge at them and they scattered.

"How are we going to do this, professor?" asked a worker.

"I don't know." The professor admitted.

Max pointed to the Pokémon and said, "Well, we better think of something quick, or else we're gonna be prehistoric, too!"

The Aerodactyl flew at them rapidly, but everyone moved out of the way.

Ash cried out, "Aerodactyl, we just wanna help you get back to your home! Please believe us!"

The Aerodactyl didn't seem to listen and it came at Ash, screeching furiously.

Ash instantly dropped to the ground as the Aerodactyl's talons sailed right above him and grabbed his backpack right off. Pikachu popped out and shocked the flying Pokémon, making it drop the backpack. Ash caught it and put it back on. _How are we gonna get it back?_ Ash wondered. An idea suddenly came to him. "Surround it!" he shouted to his friends.

Everyone formed a circle around the Aerodactyl.

The Aerodactyl saw this and spun around, trying to see which person to go after first. Then it dived at Max.

This made sense to Ash, seeing as Max was the smallest, youngest, and most vulnerable.

"AAAHH!" Max screamed as he was running away from the fearsome Aerodactyl.

"Max! No!" May cried, seeing the predator closing in on her little brother. She began to follow them, all the while calling Max's name.

Ash yelled after her, "May! That's not a good idea!"

"What?" May turned her head to Ash while still running.

"Look out!"

May turned her head back in front and careened into the Aerodactyl's heel.


	21. Kidnapped

Chapter 21: Kidnapped Chapter 21: Kidnapped

Aerodactyl, who had stopped chasing Max when it noticed May right behind it, sought this as an opportunity to catch easy prey.

May tried to crawl away, but then the Aerodactyl clutched May in its talons.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" May screamed and tried to wriggle free. It was no use.

"Come on!" Ash called, urgently. "We have to save May!" He and the others started charging at the large carnivore while shouting.

The Aerodactyl bent its head down to its claws, where it was going to sink its fangs into a shrieking May, when it saw all the people running at it. Not wanting to risk loosing its meal, Aerodactyl took to the air and flew away from the city, taking its catch along with it.

"Help me!!" May cried while being carried towards the docks and over the ocean. Then they slowly started to disappear from view.

"May!" cried Max, who was sobbing at the sight of his sister, who had saved him, being taken away to be eaten. "No! No, it can't be happening! It can't!"

Brock patted his back. "There, there, Max. We're going to get your sister back."

"In pieces." Gary muttered.

"Gary!" everyone snapped harshly.

Ash put his hand on Max's shoulder. "Don't listen to him. We _will_ get May back. We're gonna follow Aerodactyl, and we're gonna stop it from eating your sister. Ok?"

Max sniffed and wiped away his tears. "Ok."


	22. The Pursuit

Chapter 22: The Pursuit Chapter 22: The Pursuit

Everyone got inside the helicopter quickly. They all decided to go and save May.

Then Misty asked the professor, "How will we know which way the Aerodactyl went?"

The professor replied, sheepishly, "I, uh, forgot that every Pokémon we have at our park has their own tracking number. But now that I remembered it, we can follow that Pokémon with ease. But we'll have to be fast." He turned to everyone. "Ready, all of you?"

"Ready!" was the response.

"Then let's go!"

The doors closed, the engine turned on, and the blades started rotating. Soon, they were up in the air and they started flying over the ocean.

Max had calmed down now, and Brock and Misty were talking to him, trying to keep his mind off his sister.

Ash hoped May was all right. He didn't know what would happen if he lost one of his friends. He knew Max would be devastated. "We're gonna save you, May." Ash vowed, quietly. "I just know we are."

Meanwhile…

Brody had been watching the whole thing, and had planted a tracking device on the helicopter. Now he was prepared to strike again. As Brody was following the helicopter by using his tracking signaller, he saw that they were heading in the direction of the Prehistoric Poké-Park.

"You think you have won, my fossilized friend, but I shall return to capture you once and for all!"

Meanwhile…

"Let me go, you stupid, meat-eating, thing!" May yelled while banging her fists on the Aerodactyl's feet and talons.

The Aerodactyl screeched angrily and bared its fangs down at May.

May screamed. "I'm sorry! Did I say you were stupid? Ha, silly me!"

Suddenly, The Aerodactyl's head perked up and glanced from side to side. It looked ahead and flapped harder.

May felt them flying faster; the Aerodactyl must've sensed something coming. May hoped the others would save her before… She didn't want to think about it. She didn't know where the Aerodactyl was taking her, and she wished is was somewhere far so that she could live longer. But the longer it took, she realized, the hungrier the Aerodactyl would get.


	23. Arrival

PART 3: THE SECOND ISLAND

**PART 3: THE SECOND ISLAND**

Chapter 23: Arrival

The helicopter had passed the island of the Prehistoric Poké-Park a while ago, and by the looks of things, it seemed like all the other workers had got things under control.

Ash was glad, but they've been following the Aerodactyl for so long that he was afraid that the predator got so hungry that it just… Ash pushed the thought out of his mind. They _were _going to make it.

He looked out of his window and saw an endless ocean. How long were they going to keep following the Aerodactyl before they would find land? Then he saw a large cloud on the horizon. As they got closer, Ash noticed, the cloud didn't change shape, but it grew larger and changed colour.

"What's with that weird cloud?" Ash asked.

"Oh, that's not a cloud." The professor replied. "That's the second island."

Ash looked again and saw that the professor was right. Now that he looked closely at it, he saw that the "cloud" he was staring at was actually an island in the distance. Now he could see the colours of the lush jungle and trees and mountains. Then he wondered why the professor called it "the second island". So he asked him.

The professor explained, "Well, that island was the place where we _used_ to clone and hatch our Pokémon."

"So, what happened to it?" Brock asked.

"Nothing, really, it was just hard to transport the Pokémon to the park, seeing as they are quite aggressive."

Gary asked, "Are there any other Pokémon on that island?"

The professor replied, "Not that I know of. We haven't been on that island in several months, so no one is really sure."

Max started sniffling again, and he blurted out, "Can we go any faster, pleeeeeease??"

The professor looked at him, sadly. "I wish we could, but this is as fast as we can go without letting the Aerodactyl know we're on its tail."

Tears slid down Max's cheeks. "But…"

Misty frowned at the professor and asked, "Can we just go faster? For Max?"

The professor sighed and looked at Max's teary face. "Oh, all right. But this means risking _our_ safety."

Max nodded and wiped away his tears.

The professor told some commands to his workers and soon they were flying faster. Within minutes, they were sure to arrive at the island.

Meanwhile…

As soon as Brody finished making repairs on his jetpack, he put it on and activated his tracking device. Once he knew where the helicopter was going, he started flying in the same direction. "Twice my plan has failed…but not anymore! I shall get what's mine and nothing and no one will stop me!" Brody pushed the turbo button and he suddenly accelerated to an amazing speed. Wherever the helicopter was going, he was going to beat them to it.

Meanwhile…

May saw the island and knew that was where they were going to land. She had to admit, it looked quite beautiful. Beyond the shore, there were many mountains covered in trees. Behind that, there were taller, rocky mountains.

As the Aerodactyl was soaring above, past the shore, and then the trees, May guessed that they were going to land in one of the rock mountains. She knew she didn't have much time left.

"Put me down!" she shrieked at the Aerodactyl. "You can't eat me, I'm not tasty!" May doubted that would work, so she just pounded her fists against the Aerodactyl's talons and continued to scream.

The Aerodactyl paid no attention and just shook May around, making her dizzy.

May cleared her head and then heard shrieking. By the sound of it, it wasn't the Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl stopped in its tracks and hovered in mid-air, trying to see what was making that sound.

Suddenly, two Fearrow flew out of the trees, straight for May.

"AAAAHHH!" May cried, trying to squirm out of the Aerodactyl's claws.

When the Fearrow came too close to the Aerodactyl's dinner, the prehistoric Pokémon snapped at the smaller birds. Still, the Fearrow were persistent in trying to get a meal, so they continued to attack the Aerodactyl. Then, when one of the Fearrow was distracting the Aerodactyl, the other dived for May's head.

May yelped and ducked her head, causing the Fearrow to bite the Aerodactyl's ankle.

The Aerodactyl screeched in pain and dropped May.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" May screamed as she plummeted to the dense forest below. The soft bracken broke her fall when she hit the ground, so May got up with a couple of scratches and a sore back. She gasped when she saw the Fearrow dive down in the forest to get her. May suddenly saw a huge, nearby tree with a small hole at its base. Without hesitating, she headed for the tree and was relieved when she slipped through the hole.

The Fearrow couldn't find her, and were scared away by the Aerodactyl, who pursued them angrily for losing its meal.

Once the coast was clear, May wondered if she should go out to the shore and signal for help just in case there were passing boats or helicopters. But then she realized she would risk getting caught by the Aerodactyl again. Where was she? Were her friends looking for her? What was going to happen to her? All these questions were buzzing in May's mind, and she shook her head to clear herself. She was safe for now, hidden inside the large cave in the tree trunk. She decided to make it her shelter for the time being, and gathered dry moss for bedding. Then she patched up the hole with bracken. May was glad she had watched survival in the wilderness movies. She yawned and closed her eyes, and before long, she had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile…

Brody had passed the helicopter a while ago and was now circling the island. He found the perfect place to set up his trap. He checked to see if the Aerodactyl was around, then he landed and prepared his trap. When he was finished, he sighed in satisfaction. "Now all I need is live bait."

Meanwhile…

"Prepare for landing, everyone!" the professor spoke when they were descending towards the island.

They soon landed on the beach, near some small buildings.

"Welcome to the old cloning facility." The professor said, dryly. "Now we must hurry if we want to save your friend."

Ash and the others nodded, and Gary asked, "So where do we start?"

The professor pondered a moment, then suggested, "We could try going up to the rock mountains. I think that's where the Aerodactyl would go because there are plenty of caves there."

"Then let's go!" Ash declared. He began marching towards the forest, when the professor stopped him.

"We should get ourselves prepared before we begin our expedition."

"What?! There's no time for that!" Ash protested.

"It will only take a moment…" said the professor, walking over to the others who were getting equipment. "Help me carry this, Ash." No answer. "Ash?" The professor turned around, but Ash was nowhere in sight.


	24. Rescued

Chapter 24: Rescued

Chapter 24: Rescued

Ash ran as fast as he could through the jungle. He knew he couldn't waste any time. But what if he was too late? What if May was… Ash pushed the thought out of his mind. He was still going to go look for her. "We're gonna find May, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" went Pikachu happily.

Ash kept running until he thought his legs would fall off. He caught his breath and looked around. He didn't know which way to go next. He picked any random direction and said, "Let's try going this way." He pushed his way through the ferns and vines, and he suddenly lost his footing. "What--whoa!" Ash started tumbling down a cliff. Once he was at the bottom, he tried to recover from his daze. "Are you ok, Pikachu?" he asked groggily.

Pikachu tumbled out of Ash's backpack, looking very dizzy, and replied, "Pikaaaaaa…"

Then Ash gasped. "The egg!" He reached into his backpack and pulled out the large, grey egg. He examined it and was very relieved to see that it was still in one piece. As Ash held it, he thought he could feel something moving in it. Then the egg wiggled a bit and started to glow. "Is it…" Ash began to say, but then the glow dimmed and the egg was unmoving. "I guess it's not ready yet." Ash was about to put the egg back in his backpack, when he heard a rustling noise in the trees.

The Aerodactyl screeched and dived at Ash. Ash just barely managed to move out of the way. The Aerodactyl spun around to glare at Ash for a moment before coming at him again. Ash quickly put the egg in his backpack. "Pikachu, use Thund—"

But the Aerodactyl had knocked him to the ground before he could finish his command. The Aerodactyl started to charge at Ash again, this time with open jaws.

Ash scrambled to his feet, grabbed his backpack and Pikachu and ran as fast as he could. He ran until he came to the wall of a cliff. A dead end. He turned around and saw the Aerodactyl stand a couple of meters away from him, blocking the exit with its massive wings. Ash was afraid the Aerodactyl would charge at him and that would be his end.

But all the Aerodactyl did was screech at Ash several times, as if it was talking to him.

Ash couldn't understand, but it seemed like the Aerodactyl wanted something from Ash. Before he could do anything, a Blizzard attack struck the Aerodactyl.

Ash was suddenly grabbed by the arm and led away into the jungle, along with Pikachu. He heard the Aerodactyl screech in fury and he heard its wings flap behind him. Ash was led deeper into the forest and was shoved into a hole in a tree. His rescuer went inside and blocked the hole with bracken. Ash heard the Aerodactyl nearby, then its screeching and flapping died down as the Aerodactyl flew away.

Ash sighed in relief. "Thanks."

The person turned on a flashlight. "Don't mention it."

Ash opened his eyes in surprise. He looked at the person who saved him. "May! You're alive!" Ash hugged May.

"Whoa, easy there, Ash. You're gonna suffocate me." May joked.

Ash pulled away and asked, "How'd you survive?"

"It's kind of a long story…" So May told Ash what happened.

When she was finished, May asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Ash frowned. "I don't know. I sorta left the camp to find you. They were taking too long. I suppose they're looking for both of us now."

"Oh. How's Max?"

"He was pretty sad and worried. We should probably look for the others."

May shook her head. "It's too dark now. We'll wait until morning. Besides, the Aerodactyl is a nocturnal Pokémon, so we'll be in even more danger if we go out at night."

Ash took this into consideration and nodded. "Then let's go to sleep so we can wake up early tomorrow."

So Ash, May, and Pikachu all went to sleep in the large tree trunk.


	25. Jaws

Chapter 25: Jaws

Chapter 25: Jaws

Brody stalked quietly through the forest. "I've got to find one of those kids to use as bait." He whispered to himself. "Then I can capture Aerodactyl and be rich! Now, how am I going to trap the bait?" He thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Why, a disguise, of course."

Meanwhile…

Ash, May, and Pikachu woke up bright and early the next morning to go looking for the others.

"Do you even know which way to go?" May asked.

Ash admitted, "Actually, I have no clue which way to go. I sorta got lost coming here. But let's try going to the coast. If we're on the shore, we might be able to find the camp and we can figure out what we could do from there."

May thought it sounded like a good plan.

After a while of walking a lot, Ash said that they could take a short break, and May agreed right away. But just as they sat down, they heard rustling in the bushes, and suddenly, a group of Omanite and Omastar jumped out at them!

"AAAHH!" Ash and May screamed and they started to run. But the Pokémon caught up to them and tackled the trainers.

"Ash! Help!"

Ash saw that most of them were attacking May, and he commanded, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu obeyed, and the Thunderbolt caused the prehistoric Pokémon to jump off May…and go for Ash!

Ash was tackled to the ground. "Run, May!"

"But—"

"Just go! I'll handle them!"

May hesitated, then she fled in the jungle.

The Omanite and Omastar continued to attack Ash. Then his backpack fell off and the egg rolled out. The Pokémon paused. Then the egg started to glow and the Omanite and Omastar ran away.

"That was weird." Said Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the glowing egg.

Ash gasped softly as the egg glowed and wiggled. Then, the egg stood upright and changed form. When the light dimmed, the mystery Pokémon was revealed.

A baby Aerodactyl.

Ash cried out in surprise and jumped back a little. Pikachu squealed and hid behind his trainer.

The baby Aerodactyl looked at Ash, but not in the fearsome way like the adult Aerodactyl. The baby Pokémon chirped and started to crawl towards Ash.

Ash didn't know what to do. He just sat there with his eyes shut tight. Then, he felt something rub against his arm. He looked down and saw the baby Aerodactyl nuzzling his arm. Then Ash understood. The Aerodactyl thought that Ash was its parent. Ash felt relieved. "It's ok, Pikachu." He said, and Pikachu came out from behind Ash and went up cautiously to the baby Aerodactyl.

The Aerodactyl squeaked and opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp, pointy teeth.

Pikachu froze and closed his eyes.

The Aerodactyl baby licked Pikachu's face.

Pikachu nearly fainted from relief.

Ash chuckled. "You're not such a bad Pokémon." He picked up the Aerodactyl and cradled it in his arms. "You're actually kinda cute."

The baby Aerodactyl yawned and curled up to nap.

Ash smiled. "You need a name. And I know the perfect one. Jaws."


	26. Bad Day Babysitting

Chapter 26: Bad Day Babysitting

Chapter 26: Bad Day Babysitting

A while after walking through the forest, Ash was wondering if he was getting anywhere closer to the ocean. "Can you smell anything, Pikachu?"

Pikachu, who was walking in front of his trainer, sniffed the air. Then its ears drooped. "Pika." It said, sadly.

Ash felt a rustle in his backpack and Jaws poked his head out. "Awake, are you?"

Jaws chirped and licked Ash's face.

Ash chuckled softly, then heard a growling noise coming from Jaws' stomach. "You're hungry already? Well, you just hatched, so I guess I better find you something to eat." Ash looked around. He went up to a tree with green ferns and broke one off. "Here, try this." He held the ferns to Jaws and the baby Aerodactyl took a chomp out of them. Then he immediately spat them out. Ash sighed and frowned. "I forgot that you like meat. That could be a problem."

Jaws chirped sadly and his stomach continued to growl.

Then Ash asked Pikachu, "You're not hungry, are you?"

Pikachu shook his head.

"Then is it ok if I give Jaws the last of your food?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

So Ash pulled out the container of Pokémon kibble and opened it. He was hoping there would be more, but it would have to do. "Here, Jaws. It might not be much, but…"

Jaws took a sniff, then started eating the kibble with no complaints, and Ash sighed in relief.

When Jaws was done eating, Ash put Jaws back in his backpack and he and Pikachu continued walking.

"Let's stop for a break, ok?"

"Pika."

Ash sat down and took off his backpack. He wondered why there wasn't any noise coming from it, so he figured Jaws was asleep again. Ash decided to lie down for a bit and close his eyes. After all, the afternoon sun was making him sleepy. But he didn't want to fall asleep. "Keep me awake, ok, Pikachu?"

But when he started relaxing, Jaws woke up and crawled out of Ash's backpack. He was about to go up to Ash, when a small Yanma caught his attention. Because he couldn't fly yet, Jaws clumsily ran after the bug, in the hopes of catching it and eating it.

When Pikachu nudged Ash to tell him that break time was over, Ash yawned and got up. But when he picked up his backpack, it was lighter.

"Huh?" Ash opened his backpack and looked inside. "Oh no! Jaws isn't in here!"

Pikachu gasped.

Ash looked around frantically. "Jaws! Jaws! Where are you?"

No response.

"C'mon, Pikachu! We've got to find Jaws!" So Ash and Pikachu started to look for him. Jaws might be an Aerodactyl, but he was just a baby, and Ash knew that we could fall victim to any larger Pokémon. Ash just hoped he would find Jaws before anything else did.


	27. Tricked

Chapter 27: Tricked

Chapter 27: Tricked

Ash ran through the jungle with Pikachu, desperately trying to find the missing baby Aerodactyl.

"Jaws! Oh, Jaws! Where are you! Hey, Jaws!" Ash stopped and sighed. "It's no use, Pikachu. We lost him."

"Pika…" Pikachu's ears drooped. Then he suddenly perked up. "Pika pi!" Pikachu pointed to a bush that was moving.

Ash's face lit up. "Hey, maybe that's Jaws! Over here, Jaws!"

But out of the bushes came the professor.

Ash was slightly disappointed, but nonetheless relieved. "Professor!"

"There you are, Ash!" said the professor. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Then, where are the others?"

"They stayed at the camp while I came to look for you. Now come on! We have to get back as well!" The professor grabbed Ash by the arm and started to lead him away, but Ash stopped.

"Wait, not yet! I still have to find—"

Suddenly, a Stringshot attack came at Ash and Pikachu, tying them up.

"Huh?! What's happening?" Ash exclaimed.

To his surprise, the professor was laughing and said in a different voice, "Too bad you had to fall for my trap." Then he took off his disguise.

Ash gasped. "Brody!"


	28. Brody Strikes Back

Chapter 28: Brody Strikes Back

Chapter 28: Brody Strikes Back

Brody was dragging Ash and Pikachu up the mountains.

"What are you gonna do with me, Brody?" Ash demanded.

Brody replied, "Well, since you're not going to exist much longer, I might as well tell you. I'm going to use you as live bait to the Aerodactyl. Then when it's distracted by its meal—you—I'm going to capture it once and for all!

Ash growled, "You'll never get away with this! Why do you want to capture Aerodactyl anyway?"

Brody explained, "You see, when I first heard about the making of a theme park featuring prehistoric Pokémon, I was indeed very curious. So I went over there to check it out and I was offered a job there. When I saw all the prehistoric Pokémon there, I just couldn't refuse. My real intention was to steal them all and keep them as prized possessions so that people will have to pay ME if they wanted to see them. I realized that catching all of them would be too difficult, so I simply stole the eggs."

Ash's eyes widened and Brody went on, "Unfortunately, I lost the eggs in the park somewhere, and I thought my plan had failed. But then I thought that if I could capture the rarest and most powerful prehistoric Pokémon at the park, I could be rich very quickly. So I took on the challenge of capturing Aerodactyl. It almost worked, but now I am better prepared, so it is sure to go as planned this time."

By then, they were on a very high and wide cliff. In the middle was a pole, which Brody tied Ash to. On the mountainside, there was a small cave.

"Allow me to explain the set-up to you." Said Brody. "When the Aerodactyl touches the ground in front of you, I will activate a steel case to come out of the ground and trap it. Then, guns inside the case will zap away the Aerodactyl's energy, so that I will have no trouble getting it to the mainland. Clever, huh? Of course that will mean risking your life, but what other choice do I have?" Brody snickered before taking Ash's Pokéballs and Pikachu and hiding inside the cave.

Ash wasn't going to let Brody succeed with his plan. He struggled to get free of the tough strings, made by Brody's Ditto when it had transformed into a Beautifly. It was no use. So Ash tried yelling for help. Because he was up high, his voice would carry throughout most of the island.

Brody smirked. "Yell all you want, but that's going to attract the Aerodactyl even more to coming here."

Ash knew he was right. But what else could he do? Then Ash had an idea. He bent his head down as much as he could and started tearing at the silk strings with his teeth. And it was working!

Brody growled in frustration and started running out of the cave at Ash, who was almost free. "Oh, no you don't!"

Ash saw Brody charging at him, and fiddled with the last string tangled around his foot and the pole. Then he gasped when Brody grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt and held a dagger at his throat.

"Pika!!" Pikachu cried in horror, struggling to get free of the string.

Brody hissed menacingly, "I'm not letting you go until I have that Aerodactyl!" Then he bellowed, "And I _will_ have that Aerodactyl!!"

Suddenly, Ash saw a small, grey thing jump on Brody's back and bite his neck.

"YOWCH!!" Brody yelled, dropping his dagger and Ash. Brody grabbed whatever was on his back and held it out in front of him.

Ash recognized it instantly. "Jaws!" he exclaimed happily. Then he saw that Jaws had a fierce look on his face as he glared at Brody.

Brody held Jaws by the neck and sneered. "So you're the Aerodactyl's clone. Stupid thing, making me miss my chance! No matter, I could always use you as bait."

"No!" Ash cried. His foot was still attached to the pole, so he couldn't reach them.

"Yes!" Brody shouted. "I will be victorious!"

Suddenly, a loud and angry screech was heard and Brody was knocked off his feet by a giant, flying Pokémon, causing him to drop Jaws.

Ash looked at the Pokémon and gasped. "Aerodactyl!"

Aerodactyl glared at Brody and screeched before it dived at him, mouth open.

Brody just managed to dodge. "You're not escaping this time, Aerodactyl!"

Jaws was watching the Aerodactyl intensely, noting how familiar it looked to him.

Ash reached with his other foot to Brody's dagger, and brought it closer to him. He picked it up in his hands and cut the string around his foot. Then he made a dash for the cave, where he freed Pikachu and got his other Pokémon back.

Brody huffed and puffed. He was tired from running away from the Aerodactyl. "I guess it's time to release my ultimate weapon!" He held up a purple ball with an "M" on it.

Ash exclaimed, "A Master Ball?!"

Brody laughed. "That's it! Time to end this now!"

But before he could throw it at the Aerodactyl, the prehistoric Pokémon opened its jaws wide and shot out a Hyperbeam at Brody, causing him to be blasted far away from the island.

Ash was slightly caught in the explosion and was knocked off the cliff with a shout.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried out, seeing his trainer go over.

Ash felt himself falling, when something grabbed his back and he was suddenly going up slowly. "Huh?" Ash looked up and saw Jaws.


	29. Finally Friends

Chapter 29: Finally Friends

Chapter 29: Finally Friends

"You're flying!" Ash exclaimed, happily.

Jaws chirped and brought him on the cliff.

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Jaws."

Jaws and Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, hugging him.

Ash suddenly saw the Aerodactyl fly down in front of him. Ash froze, not sure what to do. Then he saw Jaws go up to the Aerodactyl slowly. "Wait! Don't!" Then the Aerodactyl bend down and licked Jaws on the head, who responded by rubbing his muzzle to the Aerodeactyl's.

Ash smiled. "So now you know your real parent." Then Ash remembered something. The Aerodactyl was after Ash since he got Jaws as an egg because it knew that Ash had its baby._ So that's all the Aerodactyl wanted. Glad it wasn't me._

But he spoke too soon. The Aerodactyl bent down to Ash, fangs exposed. But before he could eat Ash, Jaws flew up in front of Ash with a series of chirps and squeaks.

Ash guessed Jaws was telling the Aerodactyl that Ash had taken good care of him since he was an egg, and Ash felt grateful. Until the Aerodactyl brought its head closer to Ash's. Ash closed his eyes, but then felt something rub against his head softly. Ash looked and saw the Aerodactyl. For the first time, Ash noticed that the Aerodactyl had a soft look on its face, and he thought he could hear the fierce carnivore purr.

"Um, you're welcome?" was all Ash could say once the Aerodactyl pulled away. He cleared his throat. "So, we're good now? I mean, like, no more trying to eat people?"

The Aerodactyl nodded and Ash sighed in relief. He asked, "Could you give me a lift back to the shore? Then I could get you and your baby back home."

The Aerodactyl agreed.

Meanwhile…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Brody yelled. "I failed again!" He had ended up on a small rock in the middle of the ocean. Then he sighed. "Maybe it's a sign that I should give up on prehistoric Pokémon. I'll just go back to stealing valuable treasures! Yeah, that's it!" He pushed a button on his jetpack, but nothing happened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	30. Saying Goodbye

PART 4: GOING HOME

**PART 4: GOING HOME**

Chapter 30: Saying Goodbye

It was hard for Ash to say goodbye to Jaws and even the Aerodactyl when they were setting them free in the cave at Grandpa Canyon. The truth was, Ash had gotten attached to the Aerodactyl baby, and he didn't think the Aerodactyl was such a bad Pokémon anymore. But he knew that they were happier just living underground, away from people. Once they blocked the cave entrance, they all went back in separate helicopters.

"I guess this is goodbye, Ash." Said Misty with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again." Ash reassured.

"I look forward to beating you in battle, Ash!" Gary snickered tauntingly.

Ash glared at him friendlily. "In your dreams, Gary!"

"Goodbye Misty! Goodbye Gary!" Brock, May, and Max chimed.

"Bye guys!" Misty and Gary replied before stepping into their helicopter.

"Ready, you four?" the professor asked.

"Ready!" Ash, Brock, May, and Max answered, getting in their helicopter and taking their seats.

Soon, both helicopters took off in different directions.


	31. Ash's Great Idea

Chapter 31: Ash's Great Idea Chapter 31: Ash's Great Idea

"So how'd you manage to get back to the others, May?" Ash was curious to know. They had just started flying and Ash hadn't yet asked her how she got back.

"Well," began May, "I started running very fast, then I stopped and heard the flow of water, which led me to a beautiful waterfall! It turned out that the others were taking a break there, and everyone was very happy to see me, especially Max. Then when we saw you riding the Aerodactyl back to shore, we quickly ran the to greet you. So I guess you worked things out with that Pokémon, huh?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah, you could say that. After I saved Jaws, I guess the Aerodactyl had some respect for me."

"Man, what a cool adventure!" said Max excitedly. "I'm almost sad it's over."

Then the professor sighed sadly. "I supposed it's over for me. Because of this whole incident, I will have to close down the park."

"Aw, don't feel bad, professor." May spoke sympathetically.

"Yeah, maybe you'll find a new use for the park." Suggested Brock.

"Maybe…" But the professor was still depressed. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Ash felt bad for the professor. He thought of ways the park could be reused, but he had no ideas. Then, he spotted one of the workers with a video camera. "May I please see your camera for a second?"

"Um, sure." The worker replied, handing Ash the camera, looking confused.

Ash rewound the tape, which took a long time. As Ash skimmed through the tape, he saw just what he needed. "Professor!"

"Hmm? What is it you're so excited about, Ash?"

"I think I have an idea for you to get profitable!"

"Really? What is it?"

Ash held up the video camera triumphantly. "A movie, of course!"

Everyone looked surprised at Ash, who went on, "I looked through the tape, and I found tons of great footage of our adventure! You could make it into a full-length thriller!"

The professor looked unsure. He took the camera and quickly looked through it. Then he looked thoughtfully at Ash. "You know what? I think you're right, Ash. Why not show the world what no one has ever experienced before in mankind! We'll call it, 'Prehistoric Poké-Park'!"

"That would be so awesome!" Max spoke up. "Movies are so cool!"

"I know I would go see it!" May added.

"Wow, what a great idea, Ash!" Brock commented.

"Thanks, guys." Ash said, and everyone was applauding him. Then he gazed out the window at Grandpa Canyon, now just a silhouette fading in the sunset. "And thank you, Aerodactyl."


	32. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 32: All's Well That Ends Well Chapter 32: All's Well That Ends Well

"Welcome back, guys!" Nurse Joy waved cheerfully at Ash and his friends as they stepped into the Pokémon centre.

Brock immediately ran up to Joy and grabbed her hand. "Never fear, my lady in white, Brock is here!"

Max grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him away, saying, "And that's why she fears."

Then Nurse Joy spoke to Ash, "Your mother called a lot, worried sick."

Ash sighed. "Mothers. Well, I guess I could call her now." He went to the phone and dialled the number. Soon, Ash's mother appeared on the screen with an avocado mask and her hair in rollers, giving Ash quite a fright.

"Ash Ketchum!" his mother snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Mom, relax! I was just on a little adventure, that's all."

His mother sighed. "You and your adventures. Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

His mother brightened. "Well, that's good. Say hi to your friends for me, ok?"

"Yep. See you, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie!" And they hung up.

Ash sighed and reclined in his chair.

"How was your mom?" May asked, coming up to him.

"Apart from her make-over in the process, she looked alright."

May laughed. "Max has found our next route which will take us to my next Pokémon Contest, then to get you your next Frontier symbol."

Ash grinned. "Sounds good to me! Let's go!"

So Ash and his friends prepared to continue on their journey, with the memories of the Prehistoric Poké-Park still in their minds.

THE END 


End file.
